


With Nothing To Live For We Aim For A Life

by nauticalgalaxies (XvoodooXXblueX)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, mention of alcohol/drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/nauticalgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Hansen gets worse before he gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Nothing To Live For We Aim For A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that's been kicking around in my head all day.  
> Title from Monuments by Burning Down Alaska

Scott Hansen gets worse before he gets better. He’s always liked to party hard, but that’s not it anymore. It’s drinking to forget the imprint of his brother’s mind in his. It’s the drugs to give him the high piloting used to give him. It’s fucking anything that moves just for a few moments of connection and blank bliss.

It’s the hope that in a few years’ time he’ll be ok, he’ll be alone again, maybe whole again, in his head. He’s got Lucky Seven tattooed on his knuckles, but he’s got his brother tattooed on his soul. He reckons that’s why he’d felt so instantly violated when Herc had broken the neural handshake, had cast him out. Just the memory, the ghost of it, is worse than anything else that’s happened. Worse than Herc reporting him, worse than being dishonourably discharged.

Scott doesn’t see his brother for years after that, doesn’t see his nephew either, except for on news reports. He tends to switch those off immediately.

 

He’d say it’s a miracle, if he believed in those, but a few years down the line, Scott is ok. Not to get him wrong, he’s still one fucked up bastard, but he’s ok. He’s holding down a steady job, he’s less likely to end up dead in a ditch and his brother doesn’t feel like a hole in his head anymore. He tries not to think about Herc or the kid too much, really. It seems to be a mutual thing, so he files it under self-preservation and gets on with his life.

It’s the day they close the breach that everything comes crashing back. Scott doesn’t know what it is, at first, that heavy weight in his chest and he wonders if he should go see a doctor. He doesn’t.

Later on, Scott watches the news. He sees his brother on TV with a stony face and empty eyes. The breach has been closed, the world has been saved. Chuck Hansen is a hero. He is dead.

There was a time when Scott would have reached for a bottle at a time like this. Now he doesn’t. Instead he reaches for his old crappy laptop and books the next available flight to Hong Kong.


End file.
